Voldy VS Kumulin
by zorchide
Summary: Se passe durant la 5ème année d'Harry au ministère. Le   survivant pète un câble. Le grand  Dumbledors a  peur de son protégé. Voldy et sa clique font les cons. Au milieu de tout ca…..Komulin XI  avec Sirus Black. Tremblé pauvre mortel.


CHAPITRE 1 : Quand tu vois un Komulin tu fais pas le con et tu cours

-Doloris. Cria la douce voix de Bellatrix

Harry pus voir son ami presque frère Ron se tortillé sur le sol criant sa douleur. Voldemort observait avec délectation le visage d'Harry. Tous les autres qui avaient suivi le survivant par amitié souffraient des doloris lancées par les mangemorts, mais cet alors qu'apparu….LE PÈRE NOËL! Non désolé laissé tomber c'était juste Dumbledors avec les membres de l'ordre du dindon grillé.

-AH! vieux fou tu es finalement venue. Persiffla Voldemort

-Tom cela suffit je ne peux te permettre de faire cela.

-Je me passerais de ton autorisation dans ce cas. De toute façon je n'en avais pas besoin.

Sirius profita du moment d'inattention général pour porté secours à l'ami de son filleul. Lançant un sort de découpe à Bella il sortit tout le monde de leur surprise et la bataille recommença plus féroce, plus dangereuse. Mais les mangemorts était plus nombreux, les renforts n'était pas suffisant. Un cri s'éleva, ce cri allait changer la donne car il provenait de Sirius qui avait reçus un Doloris de la part de sa chère et tendre cousine. Malheureusement pour tout le monde surtout pour les mangemorts en fait Harry vu la scène. Son regard affligé passa à une toute autre émotion.

-Oh bébé Potter est triste il va se mettre à chialé. Se moqua Bella. Tu vois Potter tu es faible. Tu es incapable de protégé qui que se soit. Continua-t'elle

Si elle aurait eu un brin d'intelligence elle aurait fermé sa gueule, mais comme elle ne l'était pas, mais en même temps vu son maître, il fallait s'attendre au pire désormais. Après s'être débarrassé de Dumbledors Voldemort s'approcha du survivant.

-Pauvre petit Potter que va tu donc faire te caché derrière les jupes de ta maman. Oh c'est vrai je l'ai tué tout comme ton père. MOUAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rit l'abrutie qui servait de maître au mangemort.

Un sourire des plus inquiétants pris place sur les lèvres du dit petit pote Potter. Un sourire que même le plus méchant de tout les méchant, que même Satan aurait tremblé devant ce sourire diabolique jamais de toute l'histoire de l'humanité on n'avais vu sourire plus cruel et sans pitié. L'attention de Voldemort revient à Dumbledors qui venait de se relevé. Voyant le regard de Harry il blanchit en cherchant la cause du regard. Il remarqua Sirius toujours en train de crier de douleur sous le doloris de sa cousine. Son regard passa de Sirius à Harry et pour la première voix de sa vis Albus Perceval Wilbus Dumbledors BLANCHIT. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu il avait blanchis.

-Toujours en vie vieux fou. Ricana voldinette

-….

- Tu as peur je le sais moouaaaaaaaa le grand Albus à peur de moi. Se délecta t'il

Jamais il n'avait eu plus faux, mais bon on va le laissé à son tripe, mais effectivement l'honorable citronné avait peur…..mais pas de lui de son protégé. Priant tout les dieux, merlin, les fondateurs, Zeus, Neptune, tous les dieux ou personnages célèbres pour que le survivant ne L'appelle pas. Tout sauf lui. Plus jamais il ne voulait revoir cet...cette chose ignoble. Pour plus de sureté devant ces troupes amochées mais toujours vivante et incrédule.

-ON SE REPLIT, FUYER! Cria le noble directeur

Il n'eut pas besoin de le crier une deuxième fois tout le monde fuir en se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait effrayer autant le citron vivant. Restais plus que le garçon qui à survécut et celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom…Ces moi ou les sorciers aime ce compliqué la vie? Enfin bref y restait eux, les mangemorts, Bellatrix toujours en train de torturé Sirus et le dit Sirius en train de crié de douleur.

-Vois Potter comment le directeur a peur. Vois comme je te suis supérieur. Je vais te tuer, mais comme je suis magnanime je vais te laissé dire une dernière parole. Dit Tom

-Komulin. Chuchota Harry.

Son sourire dément s'agrandie encore plus. Tandis que le pauvre vieux euh je veux dire le noble descendant de Salazar le regardais victorieux. Il avait rendu fou sa némésis. Jamais il ne sait autant gourer car tandis que les mangemorts riaient du survivant un bruit sourt se fit entendre. Suivie d'un autre ce ne fut pas long avant que le bruit soit juste à côté. Les mangemorts s'étaient tus entre temps pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit comme quoi il n'était pas si con. S'est tremblant qu'ils virent le dernier rempart entre eux et le monstre qui se tenaient derrière. Un robot de 50 mètres leur faisait face. Sa peau de métal rutilante était de couleur noir, ses yeux luisait d'un éclat surnaturelle comme si cette machine venait de l'enfer. Il ressemblait….euh pas sûr Harry avait mit un sortilège pour que la personne qui regarde sa création voit sa plus grande peur. Exemple Sirius lui vit le robot comme une image grotesque de SON loup-garou entrain d'embrassé un vie….euh je veux un cing…..euh un honorable directeur de poudlard que l'on connaissait bien. Effaré notre canin favoris s'évanouie de douleur et de peur. Les mangemort glacé de terreur tentèrent vainement de détruire l'abominable machine, sans succès. Étant trop con ils ne pensèrent pas une seule seconde à fuirent. Voldemort lui-même malgré sa puissance ne pouvait détruire Komulin. Ryry avait ajouté des sorts de protection extrêmement puissants, il en avait trouvé un qui pouvait arrêter l'Avada kedavra. Horrifié ils ne purent stopper la progression du démon. Rapidement ils se rendirent compte que la machine se dirigeait vers leur ennemie Harry Potter. Ils déstressèrent pensant que la création allais détruire celui-qui-a-survécut. Ils furent des plus désappointé lorsque Komulin pris Harry sur son dos. Souriant toujours de façon aussi démente il s'adressa aux mangemort.

-Vous allez payer pour avoir touché à ceux qui me sont chers ! Ria t'il tout joyeux.

- Comment tu as fais ca moi j'arrive pas à rire comme ca. Pleurnicha le plus si fier Voldemort.

-J'te le dirais pas. Dit Harry en grimaçant.

-Komulin. Continua-t-il

-Oui maître. Répondit l'entité

-ATTAQUE NIARK, NIARK, NIARK, NIARK, NIARK!

L'attaque commença sur ce rire que les mangemorts qualifièrent de s'adique, d'exaspérant et de cruel. Komulin avec Harry, qui était toujours sur son dos, attaquèrent en écrasant, Avada kedavrisant, atomisant et explosant toutes personnes se trouvant sur leur chemin. Tous sauf Siri qui fut épargné. Se fut un des plus grands carnages de l'histoire des sorciers. Il eu même des dommages civiles. L'ancien ministre Cornélius Fudge! Étrangement personne ne pleura sa mort. Une fois le "combat" fini, Harry reprit ses esprits et appela son parrain.

-Komulin, Ramasse mon parrain. Ordonna impérieusement Harry.

Une fois son parrain en sécurité avec lui, il repartie à poudlard, mais à la place de chevauché un sombral il chevauchait un Komulin. Beaucoup de moldus moururent d'une crise cardiaque. Une fois à poudlard il donna Siri à Remus qui le chicana et il fini son année scolaire sans trop de blabla. Sauf une fois après que Snape ait encore insulté son parrain. Il invoqua à nouveau Komulin, détruit la moitié de poudlard mais sinon se fut tout.

3 mois plus tard

Harry se rendait à l'enterrement de son cher ennemie. Il eu même la grâce de lui dédier ces mots

-Si je pouvais te ressuscité je le ferais croit moi mais seulement pour….te trucidé, te massacrer, t'atomisé, t'éventré, te torturé. Dit sadiquement Harry.

Curieusement suite à ce là il fut viré de l'église. Il retourna voir son parrain et Remus qui au bout de ses 3 mois pensèrent que peut-être que le traitement des Dursleys l'avait peut-être atteint finalement.


End file.
